She Was Asking For It
by OrneryTexan
Summary: Stitch couldn't control his madness, he knew it had to be done, he knew she had to die. Disturbing StitchxAngel, only sick minds apply.
1. She Was Asking For It

-1_She Was Asking For It_

Stitch ran into the forest in the backyard, he was panting and looked frightened, he took one last glance at the Pelekai household and continued to run.

_**Take me back, back to the scene**_

_**It's coming back, I remember her screams**_

_**The fear in her eye, the night she died**_

_**It left me empty, hollow inside**_

He stopped and looked at the sky with blank black eyes.

"Stitch not bad, Booji Boo had to go, stitch not bad."

He looked down at his claws, and clenched them shut, "Angel had to die." he muttered with a tear in his eye.

_**Dead to the world, I see only black, there's blood on my hands**_

_**Dead to the world, I see only black, the blood of the dead**_

It was night, Stitch went back to the house since he cleverly hid the body and no one knew about it yet, he climbed into his bed, Lilo walked over. She noticed how strange he's been acting.

"Are you ok Stitch? You haven't been acting like yourself since Angel came to visit."

His eyes shot wide open at that statement…Angel.

_**Feelings deep inside, I don't understand**_

_**Can't fall asleep at night, I try and wake in fright**_

_**Touch of her skin, next to mine**_

_**Warm and wet, deep inside**_

Stitch tossed and turned in his sleep, the only thing he could think about was Angel, beautiful Angel, so beautiful Stitch had to kill her…to set her free.

Stitch got up and looked at the sleeping Lilo, innocent child; he walked to the kitchen to get a soda. As he walked his way flashbacks impulse in his brain, flashbacks of that night.

_**Dead to the world, I see only black, there's blood on my hands**_

_**Dead to the world, I see only black, the blood of the dead**_

He opened the fridge door and grabbed a can of soda, as he closed the door, a figure appeared right beside him, a pink corpse with bloodstains on its neck and chest. He gave a light shout and closed his eyes; his memories took him to that night.

Angel had come over to visit because Stitch asked her to; he couldn't help but always show his fasination for her, the way she walked, talked and her seductive eyes, chills ran down his spine whenever she came close to him, but Stitch knew what he had to do.

"Angel, come see Stitch…tonight." his eyes almost had a hint of sadness as they glistened in the light.

"Okie takka." Angel said in a mild tone.

That night Angel visited Stitch that night, his hands were behind his back and looked like he did something wrong, he spoke with sadness as his ears dropped down.

"Soka…Angel."

As she stood there confused he jumped on her, crushing her down with his strength and grabbing a hold of her throat.

_**I wrapped around her neck, squeezing out her breath**_

His look soon turned to anger as his grip grew tighter and she was gagging more violently.

_**Eyes rolled back in her head, clawing at my skin**_

Angel tried to break free but Stitch was too strong, her claws didn't affect Stitch's grip which only irritated him more, then he used his claws to rip open her throat, severing her trachea and causing a squirt of blood to flow on Angel's pink fur and Stitch's hands and chest.

_**I know now it's not my fault, she was asking for it**_

Angel then struggled no more and stood lifeless, Stitch then closed her eyes and then began to cry.

"Soka Angel…Stitch sorry, but Angel in better place now." he said with a weak smile on his face.

_**Memories, come back to me**_

_**In the night, I hear her screams**_

_**Waiting**_

_**In the grave, calling out**_

Stitch opened his eyes again, the figure was gone, but Stitch grew angry and confused.

"NOT STITCH'S FAULT." he shouted inside his mind, but his anger soon faded and he walked to the restroom and turned on the faucet, as he splashed his face with water he heard a scream, he quickly turned around and the figure appeared again, Angel.

"A-Angel!?" Stitch's jaw dropped, her face was scarred with anger and her neck was still gushing blood from the extreme laceration, she inched closer to him, Stitch moved to the corner and began shaking like a scared child, she picked him up roughly and started crushing his windpipe, gagging and choking he felt overwhelmed.

_**I remember her screams, the night she died**_

_**I left her empty, hollow inside**_

Stitch tried to scream but she prevented him from doing so, as the oxygen left his body and lightheadedness took over his struggling began to stop, all he saw was everything blush a white and he fainted.

Then he woke up screaming in his bed, he examined his body and sighed to himself, it was only a dream, but strangely he felt sore around his neck, he touched it but the flesh was tender and sensitive.

"Angel…what have I done, Stitch so sorry."

_**Dead to the world, I see only black, there's blood on my hands**_

_**Dead to the world, I see only black, the blood of the dead**_

Stitch sneaked out of the house and ran into the forest, he made his way to where he buried Angel, as he made it to the mountain of dirt he began to dig franticly until he reached for what he was digging for, finally he unburied Angel's corpse, the wound was clotted with blood and her fur was filthy, but he brought her closer and kissed the cadaver on the lips.

"Please don't be mad at Stitch." he said sobbing, he placed her back in the grave and buried her for the final time.

_**Lyrics © Cannibal Corpse**_


	2. Only A Dream

-1_Authors note: I decided to add this chapter for all the sissy's who couldn't take the first chapter, and to prove that even crazy people (mainly me) have a fluffy side too._

_Summary: takes place at night after Stitch thought he buried Angel._

He lied in his bed, but once again he had trouble getting to sleep, the sight of Angel's corpse still lingered in his mind…she was really gone, and he knew she wouldn't forgive him.

He stood up and opened the observatory window on the roof and stared blankly into the black blue night sky, but barely if any stars shown tonight, he couldn't take it, he got up and went back to the grave.

He races through the thick brush of the forest, but was horrified to see that when he got there…the grave was gone.

Worried thoughts raced in his little head, what could have become of it.

"Stitch…" said a soft voice, Stitch searched franticly for the source of the voice.

"Stitch…Stitch…don't worry."

Not being able to take anymore, he finally crumpled down and started to cry, crying and hitting the ground.

"STITCH SORRY, PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Stitch…Stitch."

Suddenly everything blurred away and Stitch found himself back in the bed, Lilo was gently shaking him to wake him.

"Wake up Stitch." he sluggishly got up and yawned, he felt the tears were still in his eyes.

"You were crying and screaming in your sleep, what happened?"

"I…don't know."

He got up and immediately went outside, he went the same way as he remembered the grave being, and once again it wasn't there, he became irritated and confused, why wasn't it here, he still remembered how he killed Angel, so why wasn't it there, but then he felt something tap him on his shoulder.

He turned around to see… "Angel?!" Stitch cried out, it was indeed Angel, alive and well, smiling at him with her beautiful eyes.

Stitch gave himself a small pinch on his arm, nothing, he wasn't dreaming…but everything else was, then his eyes swelled up with tears, and embraced her with the biggest hug he's ever given her.

_AN: see, I'm not such a bad guy, and about killing Angel…nothing personal._


End file.
